1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid transfer devices and more particularly to a shrouded fluid line assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial, automotive and aerospace applications require the transfer of fluid between two components. For example, in certain aircraft it is common to transfer fuel between two spaced apart fuel tanks or between a fuel pump and a fuel tank. Flexible hoses and rigid pipes have generally been used to convey fluid from one component to another. While flexible hoses can be easily routed and also tolerate movement and vibration better than rigid pipes, flexible hoses are generally more expensive and incapable of conveying fluid at the pressures a rigid pipe of comparable diameter can convey. Additionally, flexible hoses generally exhibit a minimum bend radius and are not capable of more than a minimal amount of twist once installed. Moreover, both flexible hoses and rigid pipes can leak, which is intolerable in certain applications. For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved means for conveying fluid between two components.